


Reality Bites

by kethni



Category: Good Guys (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Frank pouted. ‘Maybe I do need a lawyer.’‘You do. You really do.’Frank put the tray onto the bedside table and moved across to kiss Cynthia.‘We don’t have time for this,’ she murmured.
Relationships: Cynthia Savage/Frank Savage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Reality Bites

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to crazymaryt for the suggestion!

Frank woke up and stretched out across the bed. The other side was empty.

Nuts.

It was still pretty warm, so he figured that Cynthia hadn’t been up long.

He should get up. He wanted to get up. Mostly, he wanted to get up.

Everything ached. Not even a hangover everything ached. This was a genuine, honest-to-God, every muscle, tendon, and sinew was putting in long and loud complaints.

He heard the light creak of the stairs. A little touch heavier than he would expect normally. A tiny ceramic rattle. Maybe a tray with breakfast. That would be amazing. All he’d need would be someone with a block and tackle to get him sitting upright.

The door jerked a little as it caught slightly on the thick carpet. He’d have to take the door off, shave it down, and rehang it. But not today. Definitely not today.

The door moved past the slight catch and swung open suddenly. He heard Cynthia catch her breath for a moment before she walked into the room.

‘Oh, good. I was worried I was going to have to wake up you.’

‘I’m always awake for you.’

She rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. ‘It is too early in the morning for sweet talking.’ She put the tray down on the bedside table and climbed into bed next to him.

‘Frank, you can’t have breakfast lying down,’ she said too patiently. ‘You’ll get coffee and cereal all over the sheets.’

‘I’m not sure that I can sit up,’ he said meekly. ‘Everything hurts.’

Cynthia sighed. ‘I suppose we should have expected this.’

‘Do you think it’s a flu? Maybe you should take my temperature,’ he suggested.

‘No,’ she said. ‘I think that you spent hours running around with Dan. Running, jumping, climbing. Generally behaving like a twenty-year-old.’ She leaned across and kissed his temple. ‘You can’t do that stuff without consequences anymore.’

Frank groaned deeply as he very slowly forced himself to sit up. ‘I stay active.’

‘You play golf,’ Cynthia said, handing him a cup of coffee. ‘It’s not the same thing.’

‘The man took me at gunpoint,’ Frank protested. ‘I didn’t have any choice.’

Cynthia cocked her head and looked at him without saying anything. Frank looked away sheepishly.

‘He might’ve done,’ he muttered.

‘Please tell me that you never actually expected me to believe that.’

Frank shrugged and bumped his shoulder against hers. ‘It all turned out okay.’

‘We can discuss it with Dr Bellamy on Friday,’ she said, handing him a cup of coffee.

‘Okay.’ Frank slipped his arm around her back. ‘I think some gentle exercise might help me feel better.’

She giggled. ‘We’re not doing that.’

‘We _could_.’

Cynthia rolled her eyes. ‘We don’t have time.’

Frank checked his watch. ‘I could cancel –’

‘Jessie will be here in an hour,’ Cynthia said. ‘We don’t need a repeat of Christmas.’

Frank ate some cereal. ‘That’s great!’ he said. ‘Why is she coming?’

Cynthia pushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes. ‘Frank, you just spent _hours_ committing crimes. Of course, Jessie is coming. You need a lawyer to make sure that you don’t go to prison.’

‘But we saved Andy, and we cleared Dan’s name,’ Frank protested.

Cynthia nodded. ‘And you smashed up a bar, aided and abetted a wanted criminal, and I don’t even know what else.’

Frank pouted. ‘Maybe I do need a lawyer.’

‘You do. You really do.’

Frank put the tray onto the bedside table and moved across to kiss Cynthia.

‘We don’t have time for this,’ she murmured.

‘We’ve got time for you,’ he said, sliding down the bed.

Cynthia stretched out and lay back against the pillows. ‘Your priorities are _the worst._ ’

Frank smiled up at her. ‘My priority is to make you happy.’

She shook her head but smiled. ‘Sweet talker.’

Frank disappeared under the covers, but she heard his muffled voice.

‘I love you, Cynthia.’

‘I love you too, Frank.’

The End


End file.
